Genie Magic
by CarnivalFreak
Summary: Sakura Honda the nation of Japan had thought this would be a normal day, except today was the day Sadiq Adnan had decided he couldn't bare his pain any longer, the day he lost his mind and began to enslave the world...


(Hello, my names Carnival. I'd just like to say thank you looking at this story, it my first piece of published work, based on an RP I did with 日本. Anyway i hope you enjoy and please review! All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.)

* * *

Japan gasped as she sat straight up and panted from the dream. The birds chirped as she looked around. She was in her bedroom, and it was morning. She sighed "It was just a dream...". However she looked at her hand. On her hand was a star tattoo, just like the one in her dream. She widened her eyes as she looked at it, and raised it. She recalled the strange words the man said in her dream "_This star will protect you from the wishes of your enemy. But it will not be able to protect itself, so be sure to hide it!_".

Japan was worried, what it could all mean. But she soon shook her head as she remembered "Ah! That's right! I'm supposed to meet up with Girisha-san today!". She got out of bed and got ready to leave. She dressed in her usual pink and purple yukata with a Sakura pin in her hair. She put on black finger less gloves to hide her hands. Right before she left the house, she caught sight of her favorite katana. Something urged her to take it with her, but she wasn't sure. She ended up taking the katana just in case, the dreams' warnings still echoing in her mind. She hid the katana with her yukata after she hung it on her belt. After that, she left for Greece.

Greece was sitting at the bench at the usual spot, waiting for Japan to arrive. He was petting one of the cats that was with him as he waited.

Turkey took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, even for him the lengths he was going to were rather extreme. Idly his fingers glided along the rim of the bottle that was hidden in his jacket pocket. "You've come this far..." He whispered to himself.

Sadiq adjusted his mask, which as always hid his eyes to keep the world from seeing what he was thinking. He stalked from behind up to Greece and tapped him on the shoulder.

Greece blinked at the tap on his shoulder, and he looked, expecting to see Japan. However, instead he saw Turkey. His peaceful expression fell to one of slight irritation and said "Oh. It's you. What do you want?". He really didn't want Turkey to be here when he wanted to spend time with Japan.

Sadiq scowled, but that wasn't how he really felt, not that he'd ever tell Heracles. "What? I'm not allowed be here? Jour such a brat!" _Stop stalling,just do it._

Heracles answered Sadiq with the same amount of hostility "No. I just don't want this place to stink by the time Japan gets here. I'd rather that she didn't die from suffocating at your smell,".

_I hate you, I hate you so f*cking much..._ Sadiq shoved his hands in his pockets, gripping the scroll. "Well i won't deny I came here for more than a chat Hera."

Heracles raised an eyebrow at Sadiq and asked "Oh?". When Sadiq gripped at his scroll, all of Heracles's cats reacted. They looked up at him, then stood up, and with their backs arched upwards they hissed at him. Heracles blinked out of surprise. His cats never behaved that way, not even to Sadiq, before.

Sadiq growled right back at the cats, he was completely on edge. His eyes glowed from behind his mask with a kind of insanity that came from sitting in a dark room studying the mangy old texts for too long. Turkey pulled the scroll out of his pocket and unraveled it. "I came to show you this."

When Sadiq took out the scroll, some of the cats outright howled and ran off, while others stayed and continued hissing at it, staying by Heracles's side.

Heracles looked at the scroll and he asked "What is this?". He looked at the scroll out of curiosity and slight confusion. Why would Sadiq want to talk about this scroll? He couldn't read it, but it seemed familiar for some reason.

"Do you actually care Hera? Or are you just humoring me so you can get rid of me before Japan comes?" Snarling. _Stop stalling you fool! No. I want to see how much he hates me. I want my revenge to have a reason. _Sadiq knew he was lying to himself, but it helped mask the fact he was about to turn the child he looked after for years into his slave.

Greece glared a bit and he replied "Don't flatter yourself. I'm merely curious,".

"Of course you are." Sadiq murmured softly and began to read off of the scroll.

As soon as Sadiq started reading off of the scroll, the rest of the cats ran off.  
Heracles was confused about what Sadiq was doing, but the thought of leaving never crossed his mind (or was immediately dismissed). He stayed and listened to Sadiq as he continued reading, his eyes slowly starting to glaze over.

Sadiq watched Hera carefully. _That's it Greece, submit to me._ He kept reading, pronouncing each word exactly.

Greece didn't realize what was happening. As he listened to Sadiq read off of the scroll, his surroundings were drowned out in favor for Sadiq's voice. He looked up to Sadiq with completely glazed over eyes, as his mind was slowly slipping away from him. He never noticed that his body was starting to turn into smoke.

Sadiq stared in amazement. _It works..._ He finished reading the scroll and stepped closer to Heracles, whose body was now wreathed in smoke. "Heracles? How do you feel?" Looking into his eyes intently.

A small lazy smile appeared on Heracles's face as he answered Sadiq in his usual peaceful tone while staring back at Sadiq with completely glazed over eyes, "Good...Master...".

Sadiq smirked back. "What a good little slave, Master approves." Gently petting Greece's hair.

Greece nuzzled back into Sadiq's hand in response.

Sadiq idly toyed with Greece for a few minutes until he pulled out the bottle in his pocket. "Come to your new home slave until i have use of you." Giving Hera one last pat.

Heracles answered Sadiq "Yes, Master..." before all of his body became smoke itself, and flew into the bottle Sadiq held.

Japan had nation hopped from her home to Greece. However, she accidentally ended up in the middle of a crowded market place. After getting out of the market place, she soon found one of Greece's cats which mewed at her and rubbed itself against her leg.

She blinked and she said (to the cat and to herself), "Ah, you're one of Girisha-san's cats. I wonder why you're not with him...".

After petting the cat, she headed for where she was supposed to meet with Greece. The cat followed her as she walked on.

A couple of minutes after Heracles disappeared, Japan arrived. She saw that only Turkey was there, holding two strange items. She thought to herself "_I guess Girisha-san isn't here yet,_". She greeted him "Oh, Toruku-san. Herro,".

Sadiq smiled brightly at Japan. "Morning Japan. How'r you?" Hooking one foot behind the other to stop any nervous shuffling.

Sakura smiled a little at Sadiq and she answered him "I am werr, sank you. I hope you are werr?".  
She then looked around and she asked "Toruku-san. You haven't see Girisha-san, have you?".

"Yes im very well thank you." Nervous look crosses his face before he hides it again. "No im afraid i haven't, he's probably forgot and fell asleep."

Sakura sighed at Sadiq's answer "Sou desu ka...". She believed Sadiq because it was very likely that Heracles would be asleep. She had noticed the brief look of nervousness on Turkey's face and she asked him "Are you arright, Toruku-san?".

"I'm sorry Japan. Jou can stay with me till he turns up if you like?" Smiling kindly and avoiding the question.

Sakura answered him with a small smile "That is kind of you. Arigatou,".

Sadiq sat down on a bench leaving enough space for Japan. "How have things been in your country?"

Sakura sat down on the bench as well, and she answered Sadiq "Ah, sings are fine,". Of course, she had her own problems, but what country didn't? The good thing was that there wasn't a war.

Sakura asked, out of curiosity (and now brave enough to bring up the subject about the objects in his hands), "If I may, but what is that bottre and scrorru? It's a rittre strange to carry sem around...".

Turkey rubbed the back of his head pretending to be embarrassed. "I err, I wanted to show them to Greece I thought he'd be interested. I've been studying them for months."

Japan said in reply "I see. I'm sure he'd appreciate sat,".

"Huh i bet he won't give a sh*t... Look Sakura t-there's something i want to tell you."

When he made his comment about Greece, she pointed out optimistically, "You don't know sat for sure,".  
When he said that there was something he wanted to say, her smile disappeared into a curious and questioning look and asked "Hm? What is it, Sadikku-san?".

Sadiq twisted the scroll nervously in his fingers. "I-it's just well...i... really like you and i was wondering if you'd like to maybe go out sometime?" Refusing to look up.

Japan looked surprised and her face blushed red when Sadiq confessed to her. Despite her calm but flustered appearance, she was panicking inside. She mentally recalled all of the shoujo mangas she read, so she can handle the situation properly. She never expected Sadiq or anyone else to confess to her like this, and she felt bad. She didn't feel the same for him.

She gulped and she said "Oh...uh...Wow...". She bit her bottom lip and she looked down saying, being careful with her words, "Toruku-san. I'm rearry, rearry, frattered...But I'm so sorry. I do not feer se same,". She then amended "It is not you! It is I! I am not rooking for a rerationship right now, and I'm more focused on my work and training,". She said to him "You are a wonderfur friend. And I hope we can stirr be friends,". She really hoped that she didn't hurt Turkey's feelings.

_They hate you. They all hate you. You know she's laughing at you, make her pay. No! Why not she hates you, she's just like the others, like Greece..._ Sadiq clenched the bench so hard the wood splintered under his grip.

Japan noticed the bench and she was starting to fear that she may have hurt him. She added, trying to make him feel better, "Besides...I'm sure sere is someone better than me out sere. Someone who is much more beautiful than I. Smarter, kinder...".

After a bit of silence, she stood up and she bowed to Turkey and she said "Gomen nasai, Toruku-san. I rearry hope we can stirr be friends,". She was going to leave, thinking that he may need some personal space.

"Stay where jou are!" Sadiq snarled. He'd tired to stop, to be content but all the hurt, the loneliness and the hate was consuming him.

Japan jumped at his snarl and gasped. She asked hesitantly, "To-Toruku-san?".

Turkey ignored her and started to read the scroll again.


End file.
